The present invention relates generally to fuel tanks for vehicles and, more particularly, to a multiple stage fuel strainer assembly for a fuel tank of a vehicle.
It is known to provide a fuel tank for a fuel system in a vehicle to hold fuel to be used by an engine of the vehicle. In some vehicles, a fuel strainer is provided to filter a certain degree of contaminants in the fuel. These strainers are constructed from either a woven or non-woven media and their particle retention level ranges from thirty (30) microns to eighty (80) microns. The contaminants range in the form of dirt and metal particles, water, and air (vapor). Typically, the fuel strainer is located at a bottom of the fuel tank and attached to an inlet of a fuel pump to filter the contaminants from the fuel before the fuel enters the fuel pump. However, large and heavy contaminants in the fuel are normally found at the bottom of the fuel tank. When too many contaminants gather on or in the fuel strainer, the fuel restrainer becomes restrictive and may eventually even plug up. When this happens, the fuel pump cannot pull enough fuel through the media of the fuel strainer, causing a failure of the fuel pump. In addition, when the fuel strainer becomes restrictive, the fuel system experiences reduced pressure caused by vapor lock cavitation during hot fuel conditions. This typically results in a fuel sender or module reservoir assembly being replaced and not the fuel strainer itself.
One attempt to reduce the restriction of the fuel strainer is by adding additional surface area. However, adding additional surface area normally means increasing the size and shape of the fuel strainer. The problem with most vehicle applications is finding additional space to increase the size of the fuel strainer. Further, more vehicle specifications are requiring longer strainer life.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fuel strainer for a fuel tank in a vehicle that has multiple stages to strain fuel. It is also desirable to provide a fuel strainer for a fuel tank in a vehicle that has the ability to filter fuel for a longer period of time without increasing the overall length or width of the fuel strainer. It is further desirable to provide a fuel strainer for a fuel tank in a vehicle that reduces restriction of the fuel strainer.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a multiple stage fuel strainer assembly for a fuel tank in a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple stage fuel strainer assembly for a fuel tank in a vehicle that reduces fuel strainer restriction and allows a fuel strainer to strain fuel for a longer period of time.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a multiple stage fuel strainer assembly for a fuel tank in a vehicle including a strainer adapted to be connected to an inlet of a fuel pump disposed in the fuel tank. The multiple stage fuel strainer assembly also includes a strainer adapted to be connected to an inlet of a fuel pump disposed in the fuel tank. The multiple stage fuel strainer assembly further includes a valve connected to the strainer to allow fuel to flow through the strainer to the inlet when an external surface of the strainer is restricted with contaminants in the fuel.
One advantage of the present invention is that a multiple stage fuel strainer assembly is provided for a fuel tank in a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the multiple stage fuel strainer assembly has the ability to filter fuel for a longer period of time. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the multiple stage fuel strainer assembly has a longer strainer life through increased surface area without increasing the overall length or width of the fuel strainer. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the multiple stage fuel strainer assembly improves performance during hot fuel conditions due to the increased surface area. A further advantage of the present invention is that the multiple stage fuel strainer assembly improves the quality of the fuel system by reducing fuel strainer restriction when current strainers become plugged, thereby reducing the chance of a restricted fuel strainer causing fuel pump failure.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.